narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Clash of Speed: Otonami Sokudo vs. Takeshi Tetsuo
Unknown Confrontation Takeshi stood at the peak of the tallest mountain of a snowy mountain range overlooking all activity in the mountains. I need something to do... he thought. Down below, Otonami was standing at the foundation of the tallest mountain of a snowy mountain range overlooking all activity in the ground. What the hell...I should be getting back to my sister, she's probably worried that I'm not back getting '' ''some stupid ingredient for a recipe. Otonami thought as he looks around. Takeshi noticed a young man standing at the bottom of the mountain and jumped all the way down right in front of him. "Do you need something Otonami Sokudo?" he asked. Otonami was a little surprised by the man who just jumped right in front of him. "How do you know my --" But before he could say "name", he remembered his 5,000,000,000 yen bounty on his head. Otonami then hides his surprise and puts himself in a calm position. "No...unless...if you're going to assassin me." Otonami says as he puts his right hand on his pocket. "hmm... why would I try to assassinate you? You had a bounty on you 1000's of years ago, not now..." said Takeshi. "I think my name is still known after 1000 years, but of course, not the bounty. And you're wondering of how I got to the future." Otonami says. "I can tell that later, you might as well help me." Otonami says. How does he know my name? Otonami thought as he eyes the unknown stranger warily. "I'm looking for a plant that's around in high mountain foundations that were grown in the future, they're called Vapor Plants." Otonami says. "It's actually found in the past too... but I think you got here not by your own abilities but by this mountain range, which sometimes warps you to another time when entered..." "Really..." Otonami says. "I know that I'm in the future." Otonami then walks around, looking for any type of plants. "Of course...if you have one." Otonami says as he pulls out both of his Sonic Blades and he points it at his foe. "Where is it?" Otonami asks. "So quick to use violence... is it because of you're sister Hanatte?" asked Takeshi who was calmly staring at the blade that was mere inches from his face. How the hell does he know me? Otonami wondered as he just puts away the blade. "I'm just doing a quick errand." Otonami mutters as he still looks for the plant. "You won't find it here..." "Yeah...how do you know if it's in the past?" Otonami asks as he turns around towards Takeshi. "From what I read, this Vapor Plant is in the future from this book I've brought from the future about medicines and healing. It's in the future..." Otonami says as he rushes towards Takeshi. Takeshi stopped him with one finger, "I've been to the past Otonami..." "Feh..." Otonami says as he kicks Takeshi and walk away from him. "Damn idiot..." Otonami mutters to himself. "Okay...so how do I get to the past..." "You won't find it in the past either... and besides there's a reason the vapor flower can only be found here... with one in your hand you can choose what time you go to entirely down to the second. And this place seals any latent time travel abilities..." said Takeshi. "What the hell..." Otonami mutters. He then faces Takeshi and rushes towards him. "Get me back now...I know that this Vapor Plant does that, but I only need it for a stupid medicine! Do you hear me!?" Otonami asks out loud. "I can't... only the vapor plant can..." "Then we're is it exactly!?" Otonami shouts. Damn it...I'm going mad again... Otonami thought as he starts to pull out both of his blades out. "Normally I'd give it too you immediately... but I can't with you..." "Gah..." Otonami just groans and looks down. Come on, I just got my sister back, I can't just go fight him. Otonami swears quietly as he puts away his blades again. "Fine...how will I get it..." Otonami mutters. "I can't tell you... you wouldn't understand." "How the hell would I not understand?" Otonami quickly asks. What kind of power does this vapor plant have? All I read about is that it's in the future, very tall mountain places, and on the foundation areas. It's good for healing wounded cuts. So...why did it ''PURPOSEFULLY put me in the future? I wonder if he has anything to do with it...'' Otonami thought as he starts to shake Takeshi. "If you're that desperate it must be for your sister... the vapor plant has another property that most know not of... it unlocks a hearts true power... which can increase a person's power by up to 10 times more depending on the hearts strength..." "Which is why it's needed for medicines..." Otonami mutters. "Fine...just give it to me, I'll fight for it if I have to." Otonami says as he points his Sonic Blades at Takeshi and gives out distance. Fighting Begins "I guess you'll have to fight me then... oh well..." Takeshi then pulled out Shimohigure and waited for Otonami's attack. Otonami scoffs and pulls out his other Sonic Blade. "Let's see if your worth my time..." Otonami mutters as he immediately electrocutes his Sonic Blade into 10,000 volts. "Come on..." Otonami says. Takeshi simply stood there and said, "Shadow Style: Shadow Void..." he then opened one of his hands and darkness began to surround Otonami. He then closed his hand and the darkness formed a sphere that compressed around him. He then opened his hand again causing the sphere to explode. Just before the sphere exploded, Otonami immediately cuts through and in blue flash, starts to run around Takeshi. "Sonic Wave..." Otonami mutters. Takeshi just stood there like a target. "Get on with it already aren't you suppossed to be fast?" Just before Takeshi said Otonami immediately cuts right through him like it was nothing. "What was that again?" Otonami asks just as he was right behind him. Takeshi was behind him with his blade through Otonami's chest. "I guess you're not as fast as I thought..." Otonami immediately groans, but, suddenly, he turns into sound waves and disappears. They suddenly go right through Takeshi's ears and a high-pitch noise immediately rings throughout his ears. Takeshi sighed as he blocked the sound with a barrier of chakra and then had the darkness stab Otonami again this time in the gut. Damn it! He knows my hiding place! ''Otonami thought and he blocks the darkness with his Sonic Blades. Otonami then comes out from the darkness and confronts Takeshi again from a distance. "So...darkness powers..." Otonami mutters. Takeshi simply had the darkness form into numerous sharp tendrils which stabbed at Otonami's chest, gut, arms, and legs. Otonami immediately notices it, and, with complex movements, he dodges them all. ''Crap...have to use it now! Otonami immediately uses his other hand and grasps it up. Before Takeshi knew it, he was immediately tied up by chakra ropes. Looking around, there 5 Otonamis with both of their Sonic Blades. "Pentagon Trap..." Otonami mutters. Takeshi sighed, "Have you ever heard the saying from the darkness comes the light?" as he said this he began to radiate and exploded with light energy. The blast blasted Otonami into the side of a mountain and Takeshi was standing in the center of the blast. "Light clones are helpful, huh?" Just as Takeshi said it, he was tied up once again. Otonami, who was blasted, still does another tug. "GO!" He shouts. 5 more clones popped out and they all cut right through Takeshi with chakra. "Pentagon Trap: Sonic Blades!" This time Takeshi exploded in ice, causing shards to fly everywhere, destroying the clones and impaling Otonami himself with ice. And again Takeshi was in the middle of the blast. "Ice clones are useful too..." "And you should watch of where your hitting..." Otonami says. Before Takeshi could react again, Otonami hits right through his back with a burst of lightning electricity. "Lightning Blade!" Otonami shouts. Takeshi tuned his head to stare at Otonami and charged a chidori and rammed it through Otonamis chest, "Always be prepared for the unexpected," he said as he walked off of Otonami's arm. His chest wound was suddenly surrounded by twilight which began to close the wound. Otonami only smirked. Suddenly, Takeshi saw a yellow star crystal go up in the air and immediately surrounds Otonami. It was gone all of a sudden, Takeshi was immediately blasted off from Otonami including the Twilight. The wound was still opened, but, Otonami does a few hand seals, and his hand turned green and started to heal it. I blasted him off...but, what was that? ''Otonami thought as he was covered in electric chakra. Takeshi was infront of him with a chidori charged, but this one radiated with twilight as well as lightning. He charged at Otonami and nailed him directly in the chest. The wound was gigantic and was about the size of a basketball. To Takeshi's surprise, Otonami pulled out his yellow sword and it immediately started to absorb the Chidori without the Twilight. Otonami then uses his other hand and charges up another Lightning Blade. With Takeshi still in contact, Otonami smirks. "Lightning Blade..." Otonami then attaches his Lightning Blade to his sword and it started to overpower Takeshi. Takeshi sighed, "Guess I have to use it... hoped I wouldn't have to though..." Takeshi simply looked to his left and the spirits of a blonde haired man with whisker like markings on his face and a black haired man appeared. "Kyuusoku!" Otonami shouts and he thrusts his Raigia right at Takeshi and through the sword. Otonami notices the two spirits at the same time. ''What the hell? Shimohigure didn't break and the black haired man said, "Hmm... you aren't using the Chidori to it's full potential, Otonami." The blonde haired man simply smiled, "What do you expect Sasuke? He's not you." "True Naruto I shouldn't be so surprised..." said Sasuke. Who the hell is this person? ''Otonami thought just as he looks at Takeshi. ''Damn it...my sister is much better in handling in situations like this... Otonami thought as he was still in his deadlock with Takeshi. "That's it! Time for a Kakashi move!" Otonami shouts and his Lightning Blade was breaking through. Sasuke's spirit simply pointed his hand and the lightning blade dissapated. Naruto then nailed Otonami wih a Rasengan. Otonami was nailed into a mountain again. Otonami was weakly getting back up as he was really confused. "Spirits...who the hell are you!?" Otonami shouts as he gets back up. Wait...is it the vapor plant's contribution? ''Otonami thought. "No it's not the vapor plant... it's just an ability of mine... but this is the end of you..." Naruto and Sasuke then merged with Takeshi's soul, allowing Takeshi to perform a new move. "Chisengan..." The chisengan crackled with immense power. ''Damn it! I have to do something! ''Otonami just thought up of, but, was really uncertain. ''I have too! ''Otonami immediately releases his lightning star crystal and throws up something green and immediately shines and disappears. Otonami was immediately covered in green chakra, and 3 more Otonami's came out. 2 charged at Takeshi while the one clone stays with Otonami. The spirit of a girl with pink hair appeared and punched the two clones, shouting "OH YEAH! As they dissappeared. Takeshi then slamed athe actual Otonami with the chisengan. To Takeshi's surprise, his Chisengan was stopped. Behind the Chisegan was a blue-green spiral rotating around wildly and a covered-green chakra on Otonami's arms. "Just in time..." Otonami quickly said and then shouts. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Otonami shouts as Takeshi was immediately being overpowered. Naruto, and Sasuke came out of Takeshi and said, "Let's go Sakura." Together they dissapated the rasenshuriken. Otonami smirked again. "If those two come out...then your Chisengan is cancelled...and with those three spirits to dissapate an immense star powered Rasenshuriken, I think that's too much for them." Otonami says. Just as the Rasenshuriken was depleted, so was the Chisengan and they were both blasted off. Takeshi decided he was worthy and lowered his weapons and the spirits dissapated. "You pass..." "Gah...what?" Otonami just asked as he was feeling his stomach on where the Rasengan hitted him, and where the wounded Chidori was. The wound for the Chidori immediately opened up a little and the pain on his stomach from getting hit from the Rasengan started to ache more. "Damn it...I need to get to Hanatte now so that she can heal this..." Otonami mutters and he turns towards Takeshi. "What do you mean pass?" Otonami asks as he was getting up. "You know I can beat you..." Takeshi walked up to Otonami and healed all of Otonami's wounds. Otonami just motionlessly looks at him. Then, he sees the vapor plant in his hand. "This was the vapor plant's doing! Without it...I could've easily beaten you!" Otonami shouts as Takeshi was healing part of the Rasenshuriken destruction to Otonami's body. Takeshi smiled, "Did you see a Vapor plant in my hand during the fight? More over did you see any at all?" as he said this Otonami looked around and noticed hundreds of vapor plants growing everywhere. "Feh...after the Rasenshuriken, I still had one more move to defeat you..." Otonami mutters. "What are you?" Otonami asks as he walks to the vapor plants. "Ah I forgot to give you my name... it's Takeshi. And I'm the guardian of these snowy mountains... and the vapor plants..." "Well...never knew..." Otonami mutters as he got five. "Let's see...Hanatte needed 5 of these plants to make a whole lot of supply of medicines for Konoha." Otonami mutters. "Seems like I'm done..." He says to Takeshi. "So...you've seen Ryuka around here, haven't you..." Otonami says as he went to get the two of his star crystals. "Why do you ask?" "Eh, it's nothing. He's my friend, not what I expect from him and everything." Otonami just quickly said as he found the two star crystals. Completely depleted of energy. "Crap...with those two star crystals gone, I can't teleport back...." Otonami mutters. Takeshi asked, "Do you know why you couldn't see the vapor plants?" "Feh...your in control of them?" Otonami says as he pockets the two star crystals and bandages his own wounds. "Nope... and actually I only used a vapor plant so I could increase my power enough to fully manifest so many souls and sustain them that long..." "Yeah...going against Team 7 in a situation like this?" Otonami said in a pissed tone. "Not a really good ability for you..." Otonami says. "I don't know, I passed your stupid, whacked-out test?" Otonami just says. "It wasn't my test... it's gone that far before as well..." said Takeshi quietly. "What is it then?" Otonami asks as he starts to see more vapor plants to grow. "It was the Vapor Plants test...." "..." Otonami looks at him motionless. "Plants have their own mind..." Otonami simply said. "So...they're both human and plants...I see, it's one of those kinds." Otonami mutters. "Unless...if you have a different idea, or is it that they have a history." "Vapor plants contain the hearts of the most pure hearts ever known... as such they have certain abilities... the power to increase ones own power, the power to warp one through time... and the power to become invisible to anyone... that test was their way of seeing if you were good enough to use them." "I only needed it for medicine..." Otonami simply says. He checks his pockets, and groans as the lightning and wind star crystals haven't gotten energy yet. "Well... you should probably be on your way then..." he tapped the vapor plants in Otonami's hand which began to glow. A time warp appeared out of thin air, "There's your way back..." Otonami just looks at the time warp and then looks back at Takeshi. "I'd better have a fair fight with you though..." Otonami says and with that, he goes through the time warp. Takeshi smiled and went back to the top of the tallest mountain to continue his watch over the mountains. ''The end Category:Role-Play